Within the last three years Northern Arizona University has instituted its "Edge of Excellence Program" which emphasizes a stronger commitment to research and allows, in part, the opportunity to increase minority student training and career development in the biomedical sciences. Add to this program NAU's large Indian enrollment, the MBS program then becomes a vital ingredient in the institution's long-range goal to develop programs to stimulate Indians and other minorities to pursue careers in science. The objectives of the proposed program are as follows: 1) Increase the number of ethnic minority undergraduates majoring in the health sciences; 2) Actively involve these students in research programs and give them additional experience and stimulus at the undergraduate level; 3) Actively recruit and increase the number of minority graduates in health related areas; and 4) Encourage monority students to consider seriously the biomedical areas as a future career. These goals will be accomplished through close interaction with approximately ten Indian students as co-investigators in four diversified projects which have biomedical implications for their own people. The areas of research opportunity include the potential cytogenetic and hematological effects of living near uranium mine tailings; studies concerning the effects of gamma radiation on sperm development; gerontological studies; and the physical, psychological and behavioral effects of Fetal Alcohol Syndrome. As students acquire needed skills, they will assume research responsibilities, collect and analyze data and disseminate the results. The primary goal of the multidisciplinary program is to encourage Indian students to become knowledgeable and well trained in their respective research areas and to acquire an overall understanding of other facets of the MBS program.